thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Engines
'''Famous Engines (aka. Diesel's Jealousy in the US) is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season. ' Plot Diesel and Paxton were shuntng at the Docks. Diesel was complaining about Stephen. "Why should that old timer get all of the glory?" he complained. Paxton chuckled. "Could it be the fact that he won the Rainhill Trials and that he revolutionized engines forever?" Diesel snorted. "Pah! I was the first Diesel on Sodor. Surely, I should get some glory for that!" Cranky couldn't help overhearing. "I doubt the Fat Controller would take pleasure in your tricks, Diesel!" he laughed. Diesel grew even crosser. Just then, the Dock Manager arrived. "Sir Robert Norramby needs some supplies for the last of the restoration of Ulfstead Castle! He wants you to collect the supplies in that siding." he said, pointing to a nearby siding. Diesel grinned deviously. "Will Stephen be there?" "Well, he is the tour guide, so he probably will be-" "Perfect!" Diesel interupted. "Uh, Diesel? What's going on now?" asked Paxton. "You'll see..." Paxton gulped as Diesel giggled to his trucks and raced away to Ulfstead Castle. At Ulfstead Castle, The Fat Controller was climbing out of Stephen's coach. "Well done, Stephen. You give the most wonderful tours on Sodor. It must be because you're owned by the Earl." "Well, I do try to make Ulfstead Castle the best place on Sodor." said the Earl. "Thank you, sir." said Stephen. As the Fat Controller left, Diesel oiled in with the supplies. "Ah, look. Here's Mr. Oldie!" giggled Diesel. Stephen stayed calm; unlike most other engines, he knew what to do when an engine teased him. "And it's nice to see you again, Mr. Oily." he said. Diesel growled. "Mr. Oily. Hehe." giggled the passengers. "That's funny!" shouted a boy. Diesel growled even more and snorted off. As Diesel went back to the Docks, he tried to think of a way to pay out Stephen. He suddenly got an idea. "Yes..." He went to the Dieselworks to use the turntable. Den and Dart could see Diesel from the Dieselworks "Uh, Diesel. What are you doing here?" asked Den. "Yeah, aren't you supposed to be at the Docks or something?" added Dart. Diesel ignored them and raced back to the castle. At the castle, Diesel grinned as he could see that Stephen's crew was on their tea break. "Here's the slice of trouble you wanted, Mr.!" laughed Diesel as he pushed Stephen through the buffers. "Huh! Note to self: Next time, tell my driver to put on the brakes." said Stephen. Diesel giggled as he oiled into the Docks. "My plan worked!" he said to Paxton. "What plan?" asked Paxton, but Diesel didn't answer; he was too busy notcing a car coming towards the dockside. "Is that The Earl's car?" asked Diesel. "Oh, yeah. He looks cross," replied Cranky, "Oh, and there's the Fat Controller! By the way, he's staring at you." Diesel gulped. He knew he had been found out; especially when he could see Stephen behind the car. The two men walked up and looked very cross indeed. "Diesel, you have cause some poor passengers to be injured," said the Fat Controller sternly, "and to pay the price, you will work here for two months!" Diesel gulped; he could already picture himself shunting the Flying Kipper, while all of the engines were laughing at him. "Oh no!" groaned Diesel as Stephen laughed. Characters *Diesel *Den *Dart *Paxton *Stephen *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Salty ''(cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes